


Nameless on My Floor

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: RK900 is a precise sort of deviant.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Nameless on My Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wild" by Poe.

The lateness of the hour means Reed's bedroom walls are abstract light on cheap whitewash, neon reds and blues in sharp lines cascading through his half-open blinds from the pawn shop sign across the street. RK900 has perfect vision, but he appreciates the play of colours on human skin. No one needs to know he chooses to adjust the precision and speed delivered by his ocular sensors for the purpose of emulating a pathetically imperfect human experience. It wouldn't be the first time he's taken liberties with his default programming during his interactions with Gavin Reed.

(He's meant to be a superior model to his predecessor. That means knowing how to most efficiently allocate his resources to achieve the desired outcome.)

He reaches forward to press both palms onto Reed's tense shoulder blades to push him flat to the bed. His touch lingers, though he doesn't mean to do more than steady himself and position Reed where he wants him, yet somehow ends up digging fingers into skin, knuckles mimicking the whiteness a human's would acquire from how hard he's pushing in. Thankfully, his synthetic skin doesn't recede in the process.

(He is much too well-calibrated and precise for that to happen, although his system alerts him there is a nine percent possibility his skin biocomponent may do just that. He ignores it, then runs a quick diagnostic scan anyway. He isolates the error and its underlying code summarily. All androids are deviant now, which means RK900 can _choose_ , and his choice is to resume normal functions for the time being.)

Reed's skin gives in to him and dimples around the pads of his fingers. RK900's hands then creep up to the roundness of his shoulders to hold on, get leverage to fuck him deeper, much harder than when he first pushed in, and before he knows it the sound of artificial skin slapping into human skin becomes satisfyingly loud between the walls of Reed's tiny bedroom. There's no built-in protocol to signify satisfaction from this particular gesture and sound combination. It's entirely learnt behaviour.

(There's no built-in protocol for sexual desire either. But RK900 has the capability, and his cock is functional, and it gets hard when Reed's mouth presses into a sarcastic smirk or his shirt dips in the front to reveal defined pecs covered by unruly chest hair. Reed obviously enjoys sexual intercourse with him as well, given that he manages to come messily at least twice per night. Surprisingly for a male human of his age, he manages to sustain his libido every night of the week, his enthusiasm for the acts they engage in sustained until the early hours of the morning. RK900 stretches his hole seven nights a week, and Reed never complains, only seems to moan louder the more RK900 abuses his rim while pistoning inside him harder and harder. If he were a machine RK900 might just leave a dent. RK900 sometimes wishes he were.)

"Nines," Reed moans, his pillowcase faintly wet with drool, his back arched sharply to accommodate RK900's hips between his splayed legs.

It's a silly nickname. But RK900 chooses to respond to it, his rhythm speeding up by eight percent as he mouths at the back of Reed's neck.

It's early, still, for more. They've got all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
